


something wicked this way comes

by joooooooo_e



Series: someday is tonight (and every night from here) [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween AU, PWP. Actually there is some plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooooooo_e/pseuds/joooooooo_e
Summary: Kala is excited for Halloween, Wolfgang isn't. At the end, he changes his mind.(prompt from anonymous user on tumblr)





	something wicked this way comes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. But my second year of uni is officially over so the next five months are going to be fics, fics and hopefully more fics! <3
> 
> Thank you to the anon on tumblr for the prompt! It's almost two weeks late, but I hope that still counts...? 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS. My tumblr is joooooooo-e@tumblr.com if you want to drop by and say hi :-)

“No.”  
  
Felix blanched at his words, eyes widening and his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Wolfgang resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he raised a challenging eyebrow in response, kept his face stoic and calm. He appraised the scene in front of him: Felix, donned in a faded black muscle tank that was frayed around the edges, his black jeans stuffed into fleece-lined black boots, fanny pack loose around his waist and resting over his stomach from sitting down. The horned helmet on his head was lopsided from his constant tugging, making his actual hair stick out from under the wig attached to it. He had a plastic sword dumped somewhere in the living room. ( _It's Conan the Barbarian, Berner style_ , Felix described it. Fucking sad was how Wolfgang saw it.)

Will, on the other hand, was dressed in his Chicago Police Department uniform, leaving out his 9mm handgun but kept the department issued handcuffs in case of any trouble during their night. ( _That's not very creative_ , Felix drawled when Will stepped through the door half an hour ago. _At least I'm recognisable. What even are you?_ Will chuckled, heading straight for the refrigerator and opening a bottle of beer.)

They were at the outdoor balcony of his and Kala's apartment, drinking, talking, and having the occasional cigarette, while everyone else was busy getting ready for the Halloween themed dinner and bar crawl later that night, which would inevitably end at their favourite club. The sky was dimming to a darker and darker shade as time passed by, pushing away the faint blues and pale pinks of the day. The streets and buildings that surrounded the apartment slowly illuminated in its place, and the relaxed ambiance of it all made Wolfgang feel like it was well into the night of a long weekend, although the bustle of the traffic below indicated it wasn't even six o'clock on a Monday evening. Granted, he was on paid leave for the next few days, but it didn't take away from the fact that he was tired of getting bombarded with demands to go out with everyone.  
  
He ticked his jaw in mild irritation as he repeated, "No."  
  
Felix opened his mouth to retort, but closed it just as quick. He seemed to have difficulty finding his words, probably didn’t expect such an outright decline to the invitation. Wolfgang wanted to bark out a laugh. After all this time, the bastard still hadn’t given up on convincing him to partake in this Halloween bullshit.  
  
“You’re serious?” He finally managed to get out.  
  
Wolfgang nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Yes as in you’re going? Or yes as in you’re serious about not going?” Felix held out both his palms and gestured with each as a choice for Wolfgang to clarify his decision. He waved his left hand, nodding with exaggeration to sway him to agree with the first choice.  
  
Wolfgang stared back pointedly, sighing deeply after a solid ten seconds of silence. “I’m not going, Felix.” He looked to Will, who was hiding a grin from behind the lip of his beer bottle, and who still hadn't said a word this whole time.  
  
Felix slapped the table in defeat. “Come on, Wolfie. It’s fucking Halloween.”  
  
Wolfgang's features softened at the sentiment, remembered Kala's initial excitement in the early days of October.  
  
_They were at the grocery store, wandering aimlessly as they perused the shelves, not at all in a hurry. Already, there were toy spiders strewn everywhere; packs of shitty costumes displayed amongst items that don't even fall in the same category. Why put broomsticks and masks next to fruits and vegetables?_  
  
_"Can you believe it? It's almost Halloween!" Kala exclaimed, marvelling at the dedicated Halloween aisle, which was a mess of half-opened packaging and stray pieces of wood and scraps of fabric from children and adults alike raiding the shelves in a frenzy. "This year has gone by so fast," she added wistfully._  
  
_Wolfgang threw an arm over her shoulder, pulled her closer to his chest and planted a kiss on her temple. "Yeah," he agreed. "It has." They stopped in front of the 'Seasonings & Spices' display. _  
  
_Kala returned the embrace by wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's so much colder this autumn." She squinted her eyes and read the labels on the containers more closely. "The perfect time to drink my chai," she hummed. Once she found what she was looking for, she gasped in delight. "Pumpkin spice everything!"_  
  
_He laughed softly as he grabbed two boxes of pumpkin spice powder and placed it in the trolley._  
  
_She kissed his shoulder as they kept making their way down the aisle. "Are we doing anything this year?" He saw her give him a wary glance from the corner of his eye. "When everyone comes over?"_  
  
_"If you want," he said under his breath, but he didn't register the words leaving his mouth until he caught himself at the last second._  
  
_"Really?"_  
  
He could still picture the look on her face: that bright, hopeful smile with a hint of shyness as she bit down gently on her lower lip. She flicked her gaze from his to the ground, as if afraid to be too enthusiastic at the prospect of all things Halloween that would last for the next few weeks. It was enough to move him to buy packets of chocolate and candy for the occasional trick-or-treater, and it was enough to make him help Kala put fake cobwebs and jack-o-lanterns around their apartment. She was ecstatic about it, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and a big embrace for his efforts.  
  
She knew what the celebration implied for him, and he also knew that she wouldn't push him further if he decided not to plan anything for them and their friends. So he  asked her to invite everyone to their place for pre-drinks and a catch-up before everyone went downtown. It was worth it to see her smile, and it was also great that he could see his friends ( _family_ , as Lito kept insisting) after months of limited communication. But it was not enough to get him to put on a costume and go out in public. Not a fucking chance.  
  
“So?” He scoffed.  
  
Felix glared at him as he slapped the table a second time. “So, for once you could dress like you usually do and pass off for some mafia guy in a film. And not the usual dickhead with an inferior complex.” The corner of his lips tipped up into a smirk. “That’s an easy costume idea there.”  
  
Now, Wolfgang didn’t hold back from rolling his eyes, shaking his head a little. "Right."  
  
Felix ignored him, the smirk now turned into a full blown grin. “The terminator - that’s another one. You don’t even have to do the accent. Your monotonous low rumble will do just fine.”  
  
“That’s not the point," Wolfgang insisted. “And fuck you.” He cleared his throat consciously.  
  
Felix crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. “You know I’m right, though.”  
  
“Whatever.” Wolfgang gulped down the rest of his beer.  
  
“Let it go.” Will spoke up for the first time, earning a look of disbelief and betrayal from Felix. “I’ve already tried, dude. Nothing will change his mind.”  
  
Wolfgang hummed his agreement as he opened another bottle, tossing the bottle cap over the balcony despite the disapproving click of Will's tongue.  
  
“Kala will.” Felix stuck out his tongue at them both. “She got him this far into the holiday spirit. One more push won’t hurt, right?” He sounded positive, naively so, that even Wolfgang didn't have the heart in him to say otherwise.  
  
Will, however, was a little more realistic. “Nah, Wolfgang has his limits, I guess.” He smacked his lips together after a long sip of his drink. “Besides, Kala’s too nice for that.”  
  
Well. That Wolfgang had to disagree with, but he kept that detail to himself. The drop of Felix's shoulders and the way he scrunched his nose indicated to Wolfgang that he was done with this for now, though he settled for grumbling and cursing in German instead.  
  
Will laughed out loud, setting Felix off even more into a bigger rage that he actually stood up and left to go to the living room, slamming the glass door to the balcony shut with too much force that the screen door behind it rattled. Once he was gone, Will wiped at his eyes, his laughter dying down to a chuckle until all he could do was snicker fondly and shake his head. "What was he saying?"  
  
"Something about you all being useless. And getting new friends," Wolfgang smirked. There was also something about Felix not wanting to talk to him for the rest of the year, but Wolfgang waved it off. "He'll be fine." His eyes darted to his phone lying on the small table in between them as he heard the sudden trill of a message notification. It was from Amanita.  
  
_Wolfgang, everyone's busy and Noms and I need your help! (Received 6:15 PM)_  
  
He replied immediately.  
  
_What's up? (Sent 6:16 PM)_  
  
Within a few seconds, three more messages popped up on his screen.  
  
_It's a costume emergency. (Received 6:16 PM)_  
  
_Hurry! (Received 6:16 PM)_  
  
_Pretty please... (Received 6:17 PM)_  
  
Wolfgang wasn't sure how he could be of any help to them, seeing as he should've been the last person to be approached about this kind of thing. He supposed was. Damn it. He looked at Will, who seemed equally intrigued by his reaction, and shrugged apologetically. "Be right back." He stood up and fished for his car keys from the front pocket of his jeans, saluting Will as he quietly walked back inside.  
  
"Alright, man." Will lifted his beer bottle in the air as a gesture of cheers.

* * *

Wolfgang returned to the apartment about two hours later, not knowing how tiring and stressful it was to organise a costume for Halloween. The costume emergency Amanita texted him about was simple enough: Nomi’s magnifying glass shattered in her bag after being jostled around at the airport, so they needed him to go to the store and buy a shitty premade costume pack. He walked around for ages, looking in every dollar store and grocery store within the area, but to no avail.

When he finally found one, a ‘Kid’s Expert Detective Look: Complete with magnifying glass!’ shoved at the bottom of the aisle, he reached for it at the same time someone else did. Wolfgang set his face to an angry frown. Like hell he would give it up after searching all this time. But when he looked up, he was face to face with an actual kid, who looked equal parts hopeful and scared. Wolfgang went back empty-handed.

He didn't want to fight a little boy for the last detective costume, which Nomi and Amanita received in good spirits. ( _Aww, Wolfgang that is so sweet!_ Amanita cooed as she looked up from digging through her suitcase. Wolfgang leaned against the wall awkwardly as Nomi tossed him an affectionate smile. The exchange lasted a few seconds before Nomi was snapped back to her predicament. _Fuck it. Let's go as Velma and Daphne like we originally planned_ , she said. _Jinkies!_ Amanita was bouncing as she clapped happily. _Hey_ , Nomi chided playfully, _that's my line._ )

The smile on the little boy’s face was infectious, and Wolfgang felt nostalgic as he recalled the boy run towards his mother at the checkout line, waving the pack around with a huge smile on his face. A minuscule part of him wanted to feel that childlike sense of wonderment again. To be excited about whatever it was people did on Halloween these days. _But there was no way to reverse the past_ , he thought. He stopped being a child before he turned twelve years old.

“Suesse?” He asked as he entered the master bedroom, ignoring the drunken cheers and loud music from the kitchen. He shut the door and headed straight for the bed, sighing in relief at the feel of the mattress.  
  
“In the bathroom,” Kala replied, her voice echoing from the other side of the room.  
  
“Okay.” He shuffled to get comfortable, only to sit up when Kala walked out of the bathroom. “They’re all drunk off frozen margaritas...I think.” He trailed off, getting distracted by her legs, which were lengthened by pointed black heels. The dark coat she wore - his - looked huge around her small frame, but the wildness of her curls made it look all the more flattering.  
  
She didn’t seem to notice his ogling, too busy looking through her jewelry box as she spoke. “I could hear them from here.” When she turned to him, she was in the middle of putting on her earrings. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance, which looked more adorable than she probably intended. “You know, Felix was having quite a whinge about you not going with us.”  
  
“Yeah,” he swallowed back the lump in his throat. “You’re not-“  
  
She shook her head. “No, of course I won’t.” She walked towards him, cupping the underside of his jaw and smoothing her thumbs comfortingly over his cheeks. “If you don’t want to go, then you don’t have to.”  
  
“You’re okay with that?” He shifted his head to the left to kiss the skin of her wrist. “You were so excited for Halloween, and I know you wanted us-“  
  
“Hey. It’s alright.” She gave him a warm smile. “I mean it.”  
  
He nodded slowly, more to himself, then looked into her eyes and nodded with more resolution. He returned her smile with an impish one of his own. “So.” He winked at her. “What are you wearing?”

“Amanita picked it out for me,” she said nonchalantly. But Wolfgang heard the catch in her throat as she spoke, so he pulled her closer by the hips and made to undo the fastenings of the coat she was bundled up in.  
  
He stopped abruptly, looking up at her with seriousness behind his obvious desire. “Can I?”

She nodded, and he wasted no time tossing the coat aside to see her costume for the first time. Aside from the stethoscope laser-printed onto the green fabric of her top, nothing about the tightness of it around her body, or the short length of her skirt, suggested anything clinical nor medical about the costume. Though Wolfgang had to admit she looked fucking sexy. He saw a strip of white peeking from under her skirt, so he slipped his hands under her skirt and caressed up her thighs.    
  
“Fuck.” He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt blindly at the elastic all the way up to her waist. “Are these-?”  
  
“Suspenders? Yes," she said as a matter-of-fact. “Although no medical doctor in any specialisation would think this to be more practical than scrubs.”

He spun her around slowly, inspecting, memorising - doing everything within the fibre of his being not to undress her then and there.   
  
She squeezed his shoulders, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Do you like it?” He didn't answer, but kept touching and pulling at the hooks and buttons of her clothes so much that Kala tutted in disapproval. “Wolfgang,” she warned. “Don’t break the costume.”  
  
He pouted. “I won’t.” He kissed the flat of her stomach over the fabric. 

They stayed in comfortable silence for what felt like hours, until Kala dropped a light kiss on his forehead. He stirred at her touch.

She smiled. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
“You,” he said truthfully. “Always you.” He was gratified at the blush of her cheeks, and the way she dipped her head shyly. It sent his pulse racing, how quickly he could elicit this response from her.   
  
He decided to take the playfulness up a little. “But if you want me to be specific…” He trailed his hands up and down the backs of her legs. “I’m thinking about how I'm going to take this off when you get back home later.”  
  
“That’s not for another few hours,” she giggled.  
  
“I can wait,” he told her confidently.

* * *

He was ushered in the club around two hours later, freshly showered and donning his usual all black ensemble, topped with his worn leather jacket. He supposed he could tell anyone who asked that he was the Terminator, as ridiculous as Felix’s suggestion was. The crowd was an eclectic mix of poorly executed superhero costumes (although Wolfgang was sure nobody was going for accuracy anyway), scanty renditions of jungle animals and the occasional dickhead dressed up as a walking innuendo (Wolfgang was a few seconds away from punching one particular guy who was making two women clearly uncomfortable, but security handled it before the situation escalated).

It didn’t take long to spot the group, even with this large of a crowd. They were all gathered near the bar, with Lito hunched over the counter ordering everyone’s drinks while everyone danced. His eyes landed on Kala, like it always did, and for a moment he stood there admiring her. The strobe lighting of the club bounced off her tantalisingly, the way she moved her body to the music drew him in until his feet shuffled of their own accord towards her.   
  
He wrapped one arm around her middle, holding her to him as he whispered, “Trick or treat?”  
  
“Wolfgang?” She gasped, gathering her hair to one side of her shoulder and looking up at him. He nodded, and she greeted him with a long kiss before they were forced apart by everyone's surprise at his appearance. 

“Look who it is!” Will laughed, clinking his beer bottle against Amanita's and signalling the bartender for a new one.   
  
“Wolfie!” Felix exclaimed, throwing an arm around Wolfgang’s neck and bringing him into a hug.  
  
Daniela threw her arms around his neck after Felix let him go. “Oh my god," she said when she released him. "What are you doing here?”  
  
“I decided to go," he answered simply.  
  
“What did it in the end?” Lito asked, holding a tray of shots and passing it around for the group to grab one each. They drank in unison, slamming the glasses hard on the countertop that the bartender glared at them angrily. None of them paid any mind.   
  
“It was Kala, wasn’t it?” Nomi raised the wine glass in her other hand up in the air, uncaring about the liquid that dripped down her arm. “Neets!” She yelled out, “You totally called it!” She held out her palm in a high-five.  
  
At the sound of her name, Amanita turned from her brief conversation with Will, looking quizzical. “The costume?” When Nomi nodded in confirmation, she leant across to return the gesture proudly. “Yes! Ten points to Caplan-Marks!”  
  
In the midst of it all, Kala was livid, hiding her face behind her palms as Wolfgang hugged her from behind. “No it wasn’t." She shook her head insistently, but was met with hearty laughs from everyone. Wolfgang kissed the back of her head in reassurance.

(Yes, it was mostly because of Kala. He didn't want to regret missing any part of her happiness. But while she may have played a huge part in making his decision, Wolfgang knew it was time for him to accept his new reality: free from the torment of his father, the anguish of his mother. He realised he could make new memories in place of the old ones. And here, on this Halloween, he promised he would.)  
  
Amanita took Kala's hands off her face and laced their fingers together. “Oh, honey." She kissed her soundly on the cheek before winking at her, and then nodding up at Wolfgang. "You can deny it all you want. But anyone with eyes can see how fucking hot you look tonight.”

* * *

To the group’s surprise, Wolfgang elected not to partake in most of the drinking rounds that was placed on the tab. Instead, he preferred to drink at a more leisurely pace, which yet again resulted in Felix grumbling and complaining. ( _You’re a fucking child_ , Wolfgang told him. _We never party like we used to_ , Felix frowned, stumbling a little as he tried and failed to hug Wolfgang. Daniela caught him with a steady hand on his back. _Maybe it’s for the best_ , she chided Felix, and he turned to her apologetically. _Y_ _eah. Maybe. Sorry, schatz._ He pressed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Wolfgang laughed at the affectionate grimace on Daniela’s face.)

It was just after two o’clock in the morning when Kala leaned against him at the bar, looking less energetic than she did earlier in the night. He gulped down the rest of his beer and pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head.

“Tired?” He asked, raising his voice so she could hear him over the thumping bass.

She smiled up at him. “And hungry,” she admitted.

“What do you feel like?”

She hummed in thought. “I think we passed by a kofta cart on the way here." She clutched her stomach and twisted her lips into a grimace. “Can we get that?”

He took her hand, nodding as he bid the others goodbye. “Let’s go."

* * *

After a filling meal, and a short drive back to the apartment, Wolfgang knew Kala was glad to be away from the near-deafening noise and the flashing colourful lights. She hung up her coat on the stand next to the front door, lined up her shoes next to his shiny black boots before following him to their bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her.

She nodded. “Thank you for changing your mind about going,” she started.  
  
He stood at the foot of the bed, having just shrugged out of his shirt, when Kala walked past him on the way to the bathroom. She continued speaking, "I know it must have been-" when he grabbed her by the hips, the flared material of the skirt hiding the curve of her body as he pulled her towards him. Clearly caught off guard, she rested her hands on his forearms, looked at him with concern. "What is it?"  
  
He shook his head with a small smile, letting her know it wasn't anything dire, but it was paramount nonetheless. “I didn’t think I would have this much fun on Halloween like I used to.” He lifted one hand to tuck stray curls behind her ear, his fingers sinking into the softness of her hair and resting on the nape of her neck. “I don’t think I would have gone out at all if it wasn’t for you.”

She kissed him in response, which only turned more passionate as minutes went by.   
  
When they parted, he was suddenly reminded of his plans regarding her costume. “She wasn’t wrong, by the way.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
He smiled cheekily. “Amanita.”  
  
“About what?” She sounded a little suspicious, which only made him grin wider.  
  
“How you look tonight.”  
  
She lifted one eyebrow in realisation. “Oh?" Her tone was suggestive when she asked, "And how do I look tonight, Mr Bogdanow?”  
  
He played along, skimming his lips along her jawline. “Hm. I could tell you...” He nuzzled his nose against the side of her face. “Or...” He kissed the skin behind her ear. “I can show you.”

* * *

He took his time undoing the top half of her costume one flimsy button at a time, knew that he could very well tear it open with a few tugs and have her undressed just as fast. But this was Kala. And she deserved more than a quick fuck and a slap on the ass for looking good in her costume. Wolfgang made it a point to take in every single detail about her, especially when they had sex.

( _You always make me feel so beautiful. Like I'm wanted_ , she whispered into the silent room one night. She was curled up on his chest, her fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on his abdomen. The muscles clenched as he held his breath. _Did your old boyfriends never -_ She cut him off with a shake of her head. _No. It's not that. Whenever they looked at me, all they saw was my physical appearance. But you, it's like you see all of me. Even the parts I try so hard to hide. And that overwhelms me._ He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes tightly. It was cemented in him then, that everlasting desire to always make her feel wanted. He drew her up for a long kiss, sighing into her mouth. _Suesse, that's how I feel about you._ )

Tonight was no different. And it just so happened that she was dressed up as a sexy doctor. By the time he undid the last button, her breathing was laboured and he could feel the small tremors of desire that shook her body. The fabric flew open with the gentle breeze in the apartment, revealing a new piece of lingerie that nearly made him choke at the sight.  
  
The deep red lace of her bra looked exquisite against the brown of her skin. Already, he could feel himself getting hard (he was beginning to suspect she knew how much he liked seeing her in red lingerie). He buried his face into the swell of her breasts. His tongue licked a broad swipe up the centre of her chest to the hollow of her throat. He felt her hum of approval, and he couldn't resist biting her all over. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, and he was happy to oblige. Wolfgang savoured every moan and whimper from her. He pushed the top off her shoulders, and she discarded it to the floor carelessly. She tugged on the front of his pants, and together they worked his pants and underwear off. His cock was half-hard just from the noises Kala made.

Lifting his face from her neck, he sat down on the edge of the mattress, pulling her to stand in between his legs and leaned his head against her stomach. He planted kisses on her skin, and she let out a soft sigh, her fingers carding through his hair gently. She framed his jaw with her palms as he pulled her skirt and panties down to her ankles with ease. Once she stepped out of them, he followed the curve of her ass with the palm of his hands. He pulled on the strap of her suspenders teasingly, which only made her all the more impatient.

“Wolfgang.” She was too consumed by her arousal, her voice thick with desperation as she shook away his hands and made to tear off the suspenders herself. But Wolfgang stopped her, wrapping his fingers around her wrists gently.

“Keep them on,” he mumbled.

She tilted her head at him in confusion, but he didn’t elaborate. Instead, he shifted up the mattress, pulling her along with him until his head rested on a pillow. He laid flat on his back and moved Kala so she was sat on his stomach, her slickness smearing on his skin and making him groan in approval. She smiled wickedly down at him, moving her hips to stimulate herself while he watched, helpless from under her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled. He reached out to cup the back of her neck and pulled her down to a hard kiss. She smiled against his lips, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. They traded kisses, their tongues slowing the hurried pace, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths.

Wolfgang broke the kiss first, moving to suck on her neck as he caught his breath. “Suesse,” he breathed against her skin.

“Yes?” Her reply dissolved into a low moan as he bit softly on her pulse point.

“I want to taste you.”

The soft answering whimper he received was music to his ears. “Okay. Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Please.” She nodded enthusiastically, kissing him once before moving off him to lay down. But again, Wolfgang stopped her with a firm grip to her hips.

“Like this,” he explained as he pulled her forward, spreading her legs open for his eager mouth. 

She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh.”

Her knees bore down on the mattress on either side of his face, and he smiled at the way her hands clutched the headboard tight for support. She hovered over him, the muscles of her stomach quivered in anticipation, and he could see how hard she was trying to keep herself in control. He breathed through his nose, the warm air making her breath hitch.  
  
"W-W-Wolfgang." Her voice was a broken whisper.  
  
He placated her with a kiss to her folds, which made her twitch and lift herself up away from his face. He held on to her hips and pulled her back down to his mouth. He turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of her stocking-covered thighs, which felt satiny and soft in a different way from her bare skin. He liked kissing her stretch marks - though faint - but the stockings completely covered them. His hands lowered down to the thickness of her thighs and massaged circles on the muscles there.

She leaned her forehead against her arms and relaxed in his touch, the movement parting her folds for Wolfgang's awaiting tongue. He smiled as he licked around her entrance before going in, giving her shallow swipes and groaning at the first taste of her arousal. This was his favourite part of sex with Kala.

(Truth be told, sex with Kala in general was his favourite. But this, specifically? Being surrounded in the haze of her, the _essence_ of her, was a goddamn miracle. And he would gladly take being with her for the rest of his life, rather than going back to his previous habits and having different women every time.)  
  
"God." His voice was muffled against her. She whined at the sound, the beginnings of a moan forming but she didn't let it out. She was writhing wildly above him. He squeezed her thighs in encouragement.  
  
As his tongue dived a little deeper, he slowed his pace, let Kala adjust to the position before resuming his actions. He moved his face side to side, letting his beard scrape the sensitive flesh, which elicited a squeak from Kala. She raised a little higher on her knees.  
  
He chuckled. "Too much?"  
  
"Not enough," she breathed out.  
  
She whined when his nose brushed against her clit, and he stretched out his tongue further to dip inside her folds. He flattened it against her walls and curled in, and he alternated between the swirling and licking motions, sending Kala higher and higher into ecstasy.  
  
" _Oh_ ," she moaned, melting a little at the contact. She lowered herself down even more to his mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off her; the way her brows furrowed as he hit a particularly good spot and bit her lip in silent protest when he pulled away to breathe. His jaw was hurting a little, but he couldn't stop now. He wanted to get her off with his mouth first, before anything else.  
  
When she rolled her hips over his mouth, grinding down on him, he nearly lost it. He secured his grip on her thighs and spread her out even wider, exposing her fully to him. He opened his mouth wide and sucked at her clit, the noise being drowned out by her screaming out his name as she came. He didn't let up his tongue, lapping up every bit of her release as she stiffened above him, head thrown back and neck taut. He was sure he would never get over the sight: her mouth open in a moan, the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tries to catch her breath, her breasts heaving with the movement. Fucking hell.  
  
One of his hands went down to his aching cock, and he gave it a few pumps to relieve some of the pressure building from the effect of Kala's orgasm on him. 

“You okay?” He asked when she laid down next to him, the back of her hand resting against her forehead.   
  
“Yes.” Her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat. " _Yes_. Oh my god, Wolfgang.” She rolled on her side to face him. She braced a hand over his sternum as she leaned forward to kiss him, gasping as she tasted herself on his tongue. 

Wolfgang was too preoccupied in the kiss to notice Kala's hand roaming down his body until she slid her thumb over the tip of his cock, rubbing on him until he was fully erect. She bit down on his bottom lip, and he rolled them over so he was on top. 

He lined himself at her entrance and buried his length into her heat without a second thought, groaning at the clench of her walls around him. Wolfgang rocked his hips back and forth, his cock hitting her at just the right angle that she let out a loud moan.

"More," she begged him.

He dropped the weight of his hips on her, fucking her deep into the mattress slowly and thoroughly that Kala was keening and whining with every movement. Beads of sweat rolled down his back, and a harsh tug at his lower gut drove him to push Kala's leg out wider and sink deeper into her. She was absolutely wrecked: her hair splayed around like a halo, eyebrows drawn together as she gave in to his thrusts, his name falling from her lips like a litany. She was close. Fuck, she was _so_ close. Wolfgang felt her legs shake from around him He wanted to drown in her pleasure, to let himself go and take her with him, but he didn't. 

He was lightheaded and sputtering her name like a fucking idiot. “Kala. Kala.”

He pulled out of her harshly, grasping the bottom his length tight to stop himself from coming. 

“ _No_ ," she pleaded. Her hands flew to either side of his face. “Wolfgang. I need-"

He nodded. "I know, Suesse. I know." With one hand steadying himself above her, he inserted two fingers from the other into her slickness, drawing another gasp from her that he swallowed in a kiss.

Mimicking the strokes of his tongue from earlier, he pumped his fingers in and out of her vigorously. He worked alongside the press of her lips against his; the desperation of her kisses increasing the closer she was to the edge. He kept his fingers in her as she clenched down on him, helping her ride out the waves of her second orgasm.

“So good,” she sighed. “You’re…” Her words were mumbled, and Wolfgang could register her whispering in blended Hindi, German and English. He grinned, proud of himself for sending her to incoherence from being sated. “How…"

"Hm," he agreed. He took his fingers out and licked them clean, noting the way her eyes fluttered as she watched him.

He slid his cock back inside her, accompanying the motion with his mouth closing in on a nipple and sucking hard. He teased the other with his fingers, pinching and flicking so gently in comparison to his thrusts that he wondered if everything was too much for her. 

"Shit," she gritted through clenched teeth. Wolfgang huffed out a laugh as he kept thrusting into her. Kala rarely swore, but when she did, it was usually during sex. He captured her lips between his in a rough kiss. One day he'll get her to scream a whole slew of curses in bed. But for now...she broke off the kiss, kept their lips touching as she mewled a shaky, "Oh, please."

“One more," he whispered. “Suesse, one more. Okay?”  
  
She shook her head weakly, moaning at a particularly hard thrust. “I don’t know-"  
  
“One more for me, baby.”  
  
She shut her eyes. Her head lolled to the side, burying her face into a pillow. “I can’t, I-"  
  
He brought his hand that was teasing her nipple up to hold her chin. “Look at me.” She pushed her head deeper into the pillow. He couldn’t go yet. He needed to see if he could get her off for the third time. He wanted to feel her come around his cock, wanted to feel her walls flutter against him.

“ _Kala_ ,” he tried again. His voice was low and rough, and the sound came out as a growl. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were blown as she stared back at him.

Her jaw slacked and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning out. He let go of her chin. Then, he drifted his fingers down the valley of her breasts, in between where they joined, and padded at her clit teasingly. She arched her back with a gasp, taking him in deeper and adding more friction between their bodies as he plunged in and out. His thrusts were more stunted, and _fuck_ it was getting harder and harder to control himself.

She cried out, craning her neck upwards, and he lowered his head down to cut her off with a kiss. She released her tight grip on his bicep and moved it to the back of his neck, keeping their lips pressed together as they neared their climax.

Wolfgang pulled back slightly, earning a sob from Kala, but he was quick to give her a chaste kiss. ”Come,” he panted against her lips. “Come so I can.” He flattened two fingers against the nub and pressed hard.

Only after she had fallen apart for the third time did Wolfgang allow himself to come inside her. His groan was caught in his throat, the sheer force of his release knocking the breath out of him that he collapsed into Kala's arms. Not wanting to crush her though, he exerted as much effort he could to roll them over and lay her on his chest. He brushed the hair away from her face as they laughed tiredly into each other's mouths. They stay tangled for a while, until Wolfgang felt he was able to get up and grab a washcloth to clean themselves up. Kala squirmed with oversensitivity as he ran the cloth between her legs. When he returned to the bed, she pulled him into a languid kiss. Then, they slowly peeled off the suspenders and the stockings that Kala was still wearing, and he caressed the indentations it left on her skin.

She sighed happily, her breath evening out as she began to fall asleep. "Happy Halloween," she murmured, kissing the centre of his chest.  
  
“The best Halloween.”


End file.
